I Can Do This
by RoxPox1313
Summary: A new high school, a new challenge. Aqua and Ven are on their own in a new place and are about to be fed to the sharks known as high school students at Kingdom High!
1. I can Do this

"_Aqua! I can't find my shoulder pads_!" A male voice called across a two story house. It was a big house with white on the outside, red window frames, and a matching red door. It had a white rail around the front of the porch and white columns holding up the covering over the door. Three white steps were all it took to climb to the front door.

A beautiful green lawn surrounded the 'gingerbread' Victorian styled house. And for the winter, two chimneys were on top of the home.[.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c0/Gingerbread_House_Essex_, only red windows and red door. And to the left on the picture there is that add on, on the house in the story there is not.] Inside the house there were three bedrooms and two bathrooms, a very large kitchen, large dining room, and large kitchen.

Inside the room on the top floor and furthest room to the east was a blonde male, his room a complete mess from him throwing around his dirty clothing, tossing games around, and his bed only had the bottom sheet on it now. He looked distraught and irritated along with worried, "Aqu-" He started to call out but was interrupted by the blue haired female walking into his room with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"_I'mf fere, I'mf fere..._ " She took the toothbrush out of her mouth then shoved it back in and climbed over the mess and to his closet, standing on her tippy toes she grabbed the shoulder pads the other had been desperately trying to find. She handed them to him and grabbed him by the wrist to pull him into the bathroom with her. Finishing with brushing her teeth she spat the toothpaste out and rinsed out her mouth then made sure he was going to brush his teeth also before she went to finish getting ready.

She was still in her pajama bottoms on with the shirt she planned to wear to school. She had on a navy blue Aerosmith rocker-T and when she went to her room she dug around in the old styled dresser and pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans. She changed into them and then pulled socks and shoes onto her feet. She then stepped over to her vanity and ran a comb through her hair. She took one long look at herself in the mirror and let out a long breath. "I can do this."

* * *

This is was Aqua and Ventus' life now. It'd been three years since Ven's 13th birthday. The number 13 truly was unlucky. On that night he lost his parents in a car wreck on their way home from his grandparents.

* * *

_Wow. Lot's of veiws, I guess I'll have to update soon =3_


	2. First day

Authors Notes: Okay xD So I'm what I guess you call a Owl Writer? I write my best at night with a large pizza and a bottle of coke, so... When I get on I see all these views for my stories and it really motivates me so please, keep it up ^_^ I love hearing feedback, and it's actually helped me at times. If you see anything that is wrong, based on fact not opinion, please let me know. ^_^ With your support I may actually finish these two KH stories! -fistpump-

* * *

Aqua ran to the dining room and grabbed their bags off of the table while Ven finished brushing his teeth. Once he rinsed out his mouth he went back to his room and retrieved his football gear then fallowed the rushing Aqua out of the house. Ven was wearing a pair of khaki shorts, white long sleeved shirt with a forest green t-shirt over it. He had regular white tennis shoes and white socks that showed slightly on his ankles.

Once outside the duo made a dash for the school grounds, making it into the building right before the bell rung. They were breathing heavily and laughed softly after looking toward one another. They then walked into the office, stared at by various other students.

_Flashback- 2 years[Aqua's POV]_

_Ring… ring... 'Huh…?' ring…' my phone?' ring 'What time is it..?' Ring… 'it's 3 AM, this better be good..' _

"_Hello?... Ventus? … What's going on, I can't understand you…? You're…. parents… what? I'm coming over!" _

_That night… it was raining, I remember because when I got out to my car I remember wishing I'd changed out of my pajamas. I drove down a couple street and pulled into Ventus' drive ways. There were police. Two cars. 'Oh no…' I climbed out of the drivers side and ran to the door. Upon entering I saw the blonde teenager in shock on the floor. He was crying… I'd never seen him cry. _

_A police officer named Jerry approatched me, he asked my name… what was my name? "Aqua." Am I family? No… "Yes. I'm his… cousin." _

"_I'm sorry to tell you this but… there's been an accident. Ventus' parents were involved in the collision." No… "They were pronounced…" no… no that's not- "dead upon arrival."_

_End of flashback_

"Hi, my name is Aqua, and this is Ven. I called you last week about us coming to school here?" Aqua spoke softly, resting her hand on Ventus' shoulder. The secretary examined them and nodded, handing them both their papers.

"Your parents are going to need to sign those." The woman said as Aqua started to fill everything out.

"I'm 18. I have full custody over Ventus." This caught the woman by surprise but she didn't argue.

Aqua finished with the papers and handed them over, shooing Ventus out of the office Aqua sat down, "His parents passed away and in their will it was written I'd be taking care of him. Is there anything you need to know? I have the papers in file and can bring them to you tomorrow if you need them." The woman watched Aqua then nodded and said that she would need to see those papers. She then handed Aqua Ven and her's schedual.

Aqua walked out of the room and walked with Ven to his homeroom. Smiling reassuringly she opened the door and walked in with him, getting the usual 'new kid' looks that she remembered having given others what felt like dozens of years ago.

The teacher walked over to Aqua and introduced herself, "Hello. Is this…Ventus?" Aqua nodded and the woman continued, "I'm Ms. Lockhart. It's nice to meet you, Ventus."

Ven looked up at her with a soft expression, "I go by Ven most the time." The teacher nodded and pointed to an empty seat. "You can sit over there by Sora. Sora raise your hand, please." A brunette raised his hand and Ven walked over to the seat and sat down.

Aqua raised her hand in a good bye to Ven then went to her own class room. Taking a deep breath she walked into the homeroom and received several glances. She kept her head high as she walked over to the teacher and handed him her papers. Once the male looked over them he pointed to a desk in the front. "Sit." She nodded and walked pass the other students and sat next to a male with brown hair who glanced at her, smiled, then looked back to his book.

* * *

REVIEW =D


	3. Update About Story

**Okay, I just want to let everyone know that this story will be updated eventually lol.**

**I am moving everything to my new account : .**

**Thanks!**


End file.
